homeideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cost estimates
From integral construction Hello Anton & Yulana- Qualifications: This type of work is exactly our expertise. I started as a new home builder, finishing my first home in 1969. By the late 1970's and early 1980's I had moved into the high end home building area to get away from the contractors that subcontracted all portions of the home to the lowest bidders. We did our own site work, foundations, framing, and finish work. Because most of the high end homes in Seattle were on steep slopes I have been working with Geotechnical Engineers and getting equipment for drilling on steep slopes since the mid-1970's. When Seattle created their Critical Area ordinance in 1984 I was urged by many of the Geotechnical engineers to start a company that specialized in work on these properties. I started Integral Construction with that purpose in 1985. I have built homes on steep slopes along Puget Sound and have completed the engineering, design, and permitting for many other new foundations, foundation repairs, retaining walls, and retaining wall repairs on most all the steep slopes in the Seattle area. Pre-Construction expenses: 1. A Geotechnical report with soils borings and site specific recommendations for a foundation design which has all necessary information required by the City of Seattle for work in an ECA zone. This will include a Load diagram based on soils conditions which can be used by a Structural engineer to design a foundation system for the residence which the City will accept. Cost : $8000 2. You will need a Topographic survey of the property with 2ft. contours to meet City of Seattle requirements and to be used by you to site the residence and by the Structural Engineer along with the Geotechnical report to complete a structural design for the residence. Cost: $3000 3. You will need a Structural Engineer to complete all the Structural calculations and the Structural Detail drawings for the foundation. This cost will vary based on several factors including the number of stories of the house, the placing of the bearing walls and floor structure of the residence, and the depth to bearing soil which will be revealed by the soils borings of the Geotechnical report. Cost: $3500 to $5500 4. You will need some Civil Engineering work as well. This will be required to design how you will transport your sewage and waste water from the residence, and how you will dispose of the downspout water and any subsurface water which might be collected from your foundation design. I almost always recommend a drilled piling foundation for these types of lots for the very reason that you don't create any interruption of existing groundwater. Cost: $3000 to $5000 5. You will need me to coordinate all this material and to take it through all the processes at the City of Seattle to lead you to a building permit. First will be a Pre-Application Site visit to establish the parameters the city will require and then to get a City Project Number. Next, before you can get a date to submit for permit, you must apply for and receive an ECA Exemption to do any work on an ECA zone. I have submitted for and received many of these over the last 28 years and have never been denied. This is because I am now good friends with the head of the ECA review panel and I go to him before submitting and find out what they will require to allow construction on the subject property. During the time of submitting for the ECA Exemption you will want to have me coordinating between the Geotech Eng. , the Structural Eng., the Civil Eng., and with your architect. Cost for permit Services: $2900 Foundation Costs: I am assuming a drilled pile foundation as it will be the cheapest. However, without the soils information and further information on the house there will be a range of costs. Average Cost $60,000 to $80,000 High Cost $100,000 to $120,000 Understanding prices: 1. All these prices are based on using my Geotech, Structural, and Civil engineers. By using all my engineers I have lowered the pricing for each as well as my services price. It will also be important to find an Architect that works well with my engineers. If you do not have an Architect, I can recommend some that have worked with us in the past. I called an Architect that my engineers have worked with and I got you a very good estimate from of $15,000 for the Architect drawings to which you would probably need to add another $1500 of structural work in the framing, beam specifications, and sheer wall design. 2. If you are at all serious about this site, I would highly recommend hiring me to go to the City and meet with the head of the ECA to make sure that there are no surprises connected with this site. Cost: $400 ( if you proceed with the project this cost would be subtracted from my permit services) 1. permits : Your need ECA Exemption first, then building permit. The building permit will include Architectural details, Structural details and Civil engineering details about how you are dealing with roof water and any other surface water collected. You will need a permit from Seattle Public utilities for bringing in your sewer and water lines ( Civil Engineering detail will be needed for this). You will need a permit from Seattle City Light for bringing in an electrical service. 2. I have given you a lot of free information already. If we are to work together then I will let you know the professionals I use which can save you money. You are a long way from an Architect at this point. 3. There is no way for you to see the head of the ECA unless you have a project with the city. I would consider it money very well spent to hire me to talk with him and make sure there are no big surprises before buying the land. 4. We can work with the structural and the architect concerning prefab moment frames, but once again that is a ways off. 5. I have given you the big costs to use for evaluating building on this site. For any more detailed information we offer consulting services at a $100/hour consulting fee. website: integralconstruction.com